If One Goes, then Two Follows.
by Singe1
Summary: Had to take it off 'cause of problems, but it's back again. In short, Duo is having problems with some childish memories, while Heero has problems dealing with his feelings. Is love really a weakness, or has someone been lying to him? And can Duo help?
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Some violence. Not very graphic, yet. Some blood later on, a lot more in coming chaps. Some coarse language, in English, later on. Maybe more. 

Disclaimer: ............I don't own it! Don't sue me! You won't like what you get. 

Rating: PG-13. Soon to go up, even if I do say so myself. 

Pairings: It's pretty obvious in the first chapter. 

Author's notes: .......... * hides* 

If One Goes, then Two Must Follow.

Duo twisted and writhed on the floor, tearing at his bonds for all he was worth. It was just no use. Scraping them against the rock didn't help, nor did tearing at them with his teeth. It was...

"Useless." 

Duo looked upside down to where his partner, a guy named Heero Yuy, stood against the wall. His face was calm and emotionless, but terribly alert. He was a killer, a murderer, a strong, silent type, who didn't tolerate weakness of any kind. 

"You know, you could have told me that earlier, Heero. Now I've got a taste like rope in my mouth," he complained, spitting saliva onto the floor. Heero raised and eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Duo sighed and gave up on trying to lure the other Pilot into conversation, and started talking to himself instead, more like observing, really. "I don't know why I try. I am, after all, the friendliest guy in the world, and what do I get? I get stuck with the most close-mouthed guy in the universe, that's what. And why? I haven't the faintest. I mean, it's not like I've done anything reprehensible lately, well, besides blow up a few OZ bases, but that's it! What am I supposed to do, invite them over for tea?! I'm Shinigami, for cryin' out loud!!" He was now feverishly working his bonds across the floor, hoping that the friction would soften the material long enough for him to bite through it. The fact that he'd already tried it did not seem to register. At least they had not cut off his braid, he thought, looking lovingly at the brownish-gold length of twisted hair beside him. Then he turned back to his work as another thought came to his flitting mind. "Hey, you think Quatre made it out before the base blew?" He hoped so, he really liked the kind-hearted boy. Heero shrugged. 

"Most likely. He's resourceful." 'Unlike some I could name. He talks a mile a minute. Doesn't he ever get tired?' Heero thought, putting one hand to his aching ear. 

"Yeah, you're right. Quat's smart. He definitely jumped the gun on 'em." He laughed at his own joke, causing Heero to roll his eyes. "Aw, come on, Heero. Lighten up! We'll be outta here soon. After all, I'm here!" He said proudly, regretting the fact that his position made his pronouncement less than heartening. Heero looked back at him, a mixture of curiosity and amusement in his eyes. 

"Oh? And what are you going to do, talk them to death?" he asked. Duo gasped, putting on a theatrical mask of hurt and sadness. 

"Oh, cut me to the quick, Heero!" He said, falling over and back onto the floor. Heero ignored him, watching the door leading from the cells with fixed concentration. 

'They should be coming back any time now,' he thought. 'It's been over a night since their last visit, and they're going to try something new, I know.' He looked back at Duo, who had finally abandoned the chewing ropes idea, and was currently trying to stand with his shackles. His first try yielded less than dignified results, and Heero sighed, rolling his eyes, and moved to help the fallen Shinigami. They both tensed as the door to their cell swung open, and four big men filled the doorway. 

"Well, well. Ain't this just the cutest picture I ever did see." A sleezy voice filled Heero's already abused ears, and his mood rapidly deteriorated. 

'You will not survive this,' he thought, looking at the brazen soldier, obviously the leader, who had voiced the comment. Then Duo started laughing, and laughing and laughing. Heero stared at the boy who was struggling not to fall out of the Wing-0 Pilot's arms. 'Has Duo gone mad?' He looked at him under the honey bangs, and caught a mysterious wink, before the brunette collapsed back in his arms in laughter, his arm straight out and finger pointing at the soldiers. Heero took the hint and looked. The door...was open. The OZ soldiers had left the door open behind them. Had Heero not had a childhood of training under Doctor J, he would have jumped up and yelled for joy. Instead, he simply waited. Duo had a plan, and was currently engrossed in his roll. The four soldiers were becoming angry, their faces turning red or scowling. 

"I-gasp-can't believe that OZ-gasp-would send you to try and-gasp-question us!" He finished, drawing in another breath before rushing on. "But the funniest thing is-gasp-that you actually expect to make us talk!" At this, the leader pointed at Duo, still partially held in Heero's arms, and said in a quiet voice: 

"That one. Pretty boy with the braid." The other three moved to comply, only to find themselves face-to-face with a very unpredictable DeathScythe Pilot. Duo bounced right up to them, waving his hands in the air. 

"No, it's not bananas! It's oranges, you pervert!" He smacked the shortest one hard enough to shock him. The other two looked on in bewilderment, wondering what had just happened. "And YOU!" He turned on a suddenly frightened leader, now seeming shrunken under a ridiculously angry Duo. "You just met Shinigami," he whispered, a soft click and then a muffled thud resounding within the metal chamber. That was Heero's cue. Duo ducked over the now lifeless body, shooting out the door with the stolen handgun, and Heero sailed over him, passes the four three dead bodies, and out into the corridor. He ran up the simple flight of stairs, found the room he was looking for, grabbed the two sets of keys, and returned to Duo. 

Heero ran through the forest, dense foliage no obstruction for the young Pilot. Duo kept an easy pace at his side, swerving every now and then to avoid a tree or branch. It was dark, but the light of the full moon made it possible to see roots and rocks obstructing their path. Duo found it necessary, vital even, to talk while they streaked across the ground, covering more distance than should have been possible for normal sixteen-year-olds. Heero briefly thought about killing him right then and there, but swiftly pushed the thought aside as absurd. Duo was a valuable asset in that he was a Gundam Pilot. To loose even one was considered to be a failure in itself, and especially to something as mundane as insane chatter. Duo, unaware of his partner's homicidal urges toward him, kept on talking. 

"I mean I really don't know where the idea came from. I've never even heard of a joke or anything containing a banana and an orange. The connection made no sense whatsoever. Oh well. It doesn't really matter now. The banana's dead, and well, the orange is sure as hell dead now." He snickered as he dodged a low branch, careful not to let his braid snag. They were on their way to their safe haven, their base away from Base, and their snug little cabin in the wilderness that no one else knew about, or could track them to. Duo sighed as it came into view and Heero pulled out the key. "Finally we're here!" he said, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them. "I was 'bout to freeze." He followed as Heero shoved the door open, standing still as soon as the door shut and the warm air hit him. "Oh yeahhhhh." He sighed lustily, feeling his fingers and nose begin to tingle pleasantly. "This feels great." He murmured, and then opened a violet eye. "Hey Heero, where'd you go?" He asked the empty room. 

"In here," came the partially muffled reply from the open bedroom door. Duo peeked in, and finally leaned against the doorway, shaking his head and sighing. 

"You just can't enjoy the moment, can you?" Heero was at the table, standing while typing on his laptop, his fierce blue eyes fixed on the screen. His long, slender fingers flew over the keyboard, and he didn't spare Duo a glance as the DeathScythe Pilot came into the room and sat on the edge of his bed, arms resting on the baseboard and watching the screen while Heero informed HQ of the mission's completion. As soon as he had signed out, Heero shut down the laptop and put it away, along with the rest of their gear in the storage closet, and made his way to the bathroom. Duo stayed in the bedroom, his legs swinging off the edge of the bed and fighting boredom, valiantly, when he heard a partially stifled groan cut through the air. Duo leapt off the bed and rushed through the open bathroom door, to end up with a gentle smile on his face. Heero was seated on the edge of the tub, his shirt off one arm and still halfway buttoned, leaving most of his upper torso bare, while Heero tried to examine the back of his left shoulder in their low-set mirror. He noticed Duo and started to shrug his shirt back on, but winced slightly when he moved his shoulder. Heero mentally cursed himself, and then vented. 

'Stupid baka. How could you let him see you like this? You were utterly open. Baka.' He tensed as Duo sat down next to him, edging a bit closer so that their bodies touched slightly, and leaned over him, one hand halting his in the fastening, and the other gently touching his shoulder. 

"Here. Let me?" Heero almost fell over from shock: _two_ incomplete sentences from Duo in _one_ day? Maybe a bullet had ricocheted and grazed his head somewhere... Oh wait, he was talking again. Yes, he was fine. "I'm not saying it won't hurt or anything, but it will cause a lot less pain for me to do it than you haphazardly going in with only a side-view-"

"Duo?" Heero cut in, in a tired voice. 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up and do it," he said firmly, pulling his shirt back down, ignoring the searing pain and dull aches that little touch had given it. Duo sighed and shook his head, still smiling slightly. 

"Whatever Heero-man. Just don't deck me in one of your throes of pain, got it?" 

"Hn." 

"I'll take that as a yes," he said cheerfully, and rummaged around in the cupboard below for the med kit he knew he had stored there a while back. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So? What'd you think? 

Heero: Damn you. 

What?? 

Duo: You've got him all OOC'ed. 

Well sooooorrrry! I was trying to write a half way interesting fic here. 

Heero: What are you implying? 

Oh, just shut up. You KNOW I'm almost as scary as you, so just go somewhere and think. On second thought, Duo, you go with him. 

Duo: ME?! * Face pales* 

Heero: HIM?! 

* Wufei runs across open doorway, screaming something about injustice while shrieking incoherently. Trowa follows a moment after, with both arms thrown over to protect his head. Quatre races by seconds later, scissors in hand*  

Quatre: Come on guys! It won't look bad, I promise! 

* All three in room sweatdrop, and Duo grabs his braid and runs behind my chair, ducking down* 

Duo: Don't let them get me! 

......Um...... * Looks over at Heero* 

Heero: Where's a mission when you need one?

Yeeeeeeaahh, okay. Please review! You know you want to tell me how bad it sucks, or how (edit, severe warning to children)!  *Slow smile * 


	2. (2) Chapter Two.

Warnings: Some violence. Not very graphic, yet. Some blood later on, a lot more in coming chaps. Some coarse language, in English. Maybe more. 

Disclaimer: This is sooo depressing. I don't own it at all- _at all_, got it? 

Rating: PG-13. Soon to go up, even if I do say so myself. 

Pairings: It's pretty obvious by now just who is the main pairing. As for the others, well, we'll see. 

Author's notes: Oh. *wipes away tear * Someone likes my fic? Thank you for reviewing guys, you're great!! I won't post your reviews if you don't want me to, but I'd like to at least post your names so you know that I appreciated them. 

Shinigami's Voice- Wow thanks! I had no idea anyone would actually like this, really. Again, thanks. 

Mischievous Sprite- *Smirk * you guys are so cool. 

-Okay, last note I promise. I tried to get this up as fast as possible, but two hands can only do so much, so enjoy! 

If One Goes, then Two Must Follow.

Heero's face appeared on the visual in the cockpit of the Gundam known as DeathScythe, and Duo grinned. 

"What's up, 'ro?" Heero gritted his teeth, trying to keep from shooting the other Gundam into the sky. Wing-O was stopped a mere ten yards away, both standing in a large clearing surrounded by pine trees. Their Base was not far away, and Heero wanted to talk to Duo before they were in the company of the other Pilots. 

"You know I hate that name," he growled. Duo put on the most innocent face he could, going wide-eyed and totally flabbergasted. 

"You _do_? But it was such a cute one!" he protested, pretending to be hurt. Heero dragged one hand down his face in a rare show of irritation, and then groaned as Duo began talking again. If he didn't shut him up now, then the violet-eyed Pilot wouldn't make it back to Base. "I mean everyone needs a nickname! Besides, none of us even have real names. We were all given ours by other people, and a nickname between us Pilots is like an affection or something. You should be proud of such a good one. No one would have guessed that Ro was really short for Heero. It just doesn't click-" He stopped speaking abruptly as Wing-O started moving, and cursed under his breath. He had meant to get Heero talking, even if cursing and trading insults was the only way. He hadn't even realized when the visual turned off. Damn, he had it bad. Heero was currently walking towards the Base, and he quickly moved his own Gundam to follow a short distance behind. It didn't even matter, now, that he had to go back to Base. He followed Heero because he was, well, Heero, and not because he was going to the Base. He winced at the dim realization, knowing it was crystal clear. 'Heero's gonna kill me.' 

"I'm sorry." Duo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice on the other end of the connection. For once in his life he didn't know what to say. Heero was _apologizing_?! Had Duo accidentally injected his fellow Pilot with something other than the intended anesthesia? His wild thoughts were interrupted once again by that calm, though somewhat hesitant voice. "I never thanked you for dressing my shoulder last night." Duo practically forgot to steer around a tree, he was in so much shock. He nonetheless finally managed to squeak out a reply. 

"Uh, no problem Heero," he said weakly, completely forgetting the nickname. Unknown to the Shinigami, Heero smiled. 

'Mission accomplished. Objective one; Duo forgot the nickname. Objective two; Duo finally shut up.' He stopped thinking of his success as the Base compound loomed down at them suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed. Heero looked over at DeathScythe, opening the communication between them again. 

"Don't forget to come by my room. Doctor J must have a report from you also." Duo's voice sounded stable as it answered, strangely reassuring to the slightly older Pilot. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me park this baby." Duo cut off the channel and then concentrated on fitting his DeathScythe into the large barn, built especially and solely for the five Gundams. The house, a short distance away, was quite large also, and built for the Pilots to have a safe haven while waiting for their respective missions. Wing-O came in right behind him, powering down in its numerical place. Heero, however, was out of his Gundam and on the ground before Duo, walking quickly towards the house. Duo caught up with him at the door, his breath steaming in the chill autumn air as Heero rang the bell. If they had just walked in, or knocked, they would have been shot by at least three surveillance guns, armed with special heat and motion detectors. There were some muffled thuds from inside, and then Quatre opened the door, looking a bit harried with his wild hair and tousled clothing of jeans and a white t-shirt. He grinned though when he saw Duo and Heero, ushering them into the house. 

"Hey, Quat. What's up here?" Duo ducked as a sword being swung back nearly spliced his head. "Whoa, watch it Wufei! That thing's sharp!" Wufei paid his frantic words no heed, his attention focused on the long-banged boy in front of him, who was now on his guard and running up a pair of stairs to the second level. Trowa wasn't a coward, but he wasn't armed, either. Wufei ran after him, his sword held low and ready. Duo turned to Quatre, who was worrying over Heero's bandaged shoulder. 

"Man, what is up with Wufei and Trowa?" Quatre sighed, looking up after the two Pilots that had disappeared upstairs, and winced as a loud thud sounded. Heero raised an eyebrow. 

"You know how they sometimes get into fights about justice and truth. Trowa made an off-comment about truth being something only the blind could see, and Wufei blew up. Don't worry," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "They'll work it out in about an hour." Duo laughed and walked into the kitchen, purposely ignoring the sounds coming from upstairs. From what it sounded like, he and Quatre were going to have to go shopping for new furniture, and soon. 

Heero watched Duo walk into the kitchen, his gold-tinged braid swinging against his taught pants. He shook his head hard, his eyes hardening, and walked up the stairs, steering away from the direction of the fight and going to his own room in the third hall. 

'Baka. He could never want you. What could you give him? You're a ruthless killer.' He shut the door. 'Murderer. Savage. He deserves better in a lover. He and I-we don't belong together. We don't fit.' He sighed heavily, sitting at his desk and flipping open the laptop. It was about time for them to receive the standard reply from Doctor J. The screen lit up, and a message was waiting. One click and it was opened. 

The Good Doc: 

Good work. Report. 

Heero grunted. An efficient reply; short and to the point, wasting nothing. He quickly typed in his report, his statements short and precise. He had just finished when the door opened and Duo bounced in. Heero dared a glance, and almost fell out of his chair in shock. Duo was _frowning_? He advanced on the suddenly numbed Pilot in the chair, his eyes narrowed. He pointed to the door and said in a no-nonsense tone. 

"My room. Now. I'll be there in a bit." Heero got up angrily, ready to deck the younger marvel before him. How dare he speak to him in such a tone! But Duo was ready and shoved him out the door, slamming it before Heero had a chance to react. Hearing the door lock, and seeing there was no other immediate way to get answers from the Shinigami, he stormed down the hallway, past a very startled Quatre, and into Duo's room, slamming the door so hard the room shook. 'All right, what the hell is this about?!' he wanted to yell, but realized it was futile, since the object of his seething anger was not in the same room as he at the moment. But that would change, and then he would know. For now, he contented himself with examining Duo's room. The younger Pilot was obviously not overly concerned with being neat, if the strewn clothes and rumpled bed were anything to attest. He stepped around the shirts and pants that were on the ground, and sat down on the edge of the bed, suddenly very tired for some reason. Well, the ordinary reason would be not having slept for two nights. The first had been a night filled with beatings, weak but effective, his shoulder reminded him. The second was a night spent in a watchful pose of sleeping. He had lain there in bed, listening to every sound the night made, and all senses on alert. It was safe here, he knew, and had he been by himself it might have been different and he might have closed his eyes, but Duo was there. He couldn't let down his guard while Duo slept, could he? He wanted to, and tried several times, but it never worked and he always opened them shortly after. Heero smirked. 'He's a damn good distraction. I wonder if he even knows he's doing it? Probably not.' Not thinking of the consequences such an act might have, Heero lay down on Duo's bed and shut his eyes, breathing in the scent of Duo's hair on his pillow, and promptly fell asleep. 

Duo listened to his bedroom door slam, and sighed, sitting at the desk and filling in his report, not bothering to read Heero's. It was painfully obvious who was the better Pilot anyway. Why should he beat his self up? When the boring report was finished, he sent the message and left the laptop running, getting up and walking out of the room. He trembled slightly as he walked down the hall to his room, slowly opening the door and his body tightened in anticipation of possible attack. Nothing happened. He opened it a bit more and stepped inside, then fell against it in shock, causing it to slam shut. Heero bolted awake, blinking in confusion at Duo. 'Heero was sleeping in my bed!' The warmth that stirred in his stomach and chest surprised him, even scared him a little, but Heero's suddenly alert expression told him to explain his actions from earlier. He put on his handsomest smile and skipped into the room, sitting down by Heero and smirking. 

"Good afternoon, Sleeping Beauty." Heero grimaced and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. 

"Just what did you think you were doing earlier?" He ground out. Duo smiled and sighed. 

"All right. Maybe I went a little too far, but that was the only way to get you in here so I could patch your shoulder. You can say anything you want Heero, but that thing needs to be changed." Heero glanced down at his shoulder, and ruefully admitted that Duo just might be right. It was heavily blood stained, and the material was loosened badly. Duo took his silence as an affirmative, and hopped off his bed to retrieve the advanced medical kit under it. In the process, Heero was given a very nice view of the DeathScythe Pilot's rear, and was troubled by the inner stirrings he felt. 'What are you doing?!' his mind screamed at him. Heero ignored it, biting back the feeling of disappointment as Duo sat back down and opened the kit. 

"Hold still." He instructed, taking hold of the edge of the bandage and slowly unwinding it. A last piece of cloth caught on the wound, and Heero winced. Duo immediately apologized and delicately extricated the cloth from around the area. The wound was not deep, but it was deep enough. He hadn't been able to get any details out of Heero, but he gathered that the Pilot had fallen and run into something, causing a bruise and open wound covering the back of his shoulder, the skin almost gone and bleeding in some areas.  In a few minutes, the wound was cleaned and freshly wrapped in white cloth and tape, the room smelling of disinfectant and sterilized gloves.* Heero shifted uncomfortably and finally stood, heading for the door. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, Ro." Duo cracked into a grin as Heero turned to look at him, murder in his eyes. He looked decidedly 'cute' when he was angry. But he was cute all the time, and Duo wasn't willing to take the risk just to study his death glare. 

"Duo, Roe is a type of fish bait. Please don't call me that." He turned and walked out of the room, smirking as he heard no reply. Duo, meanwhile, was sitting on his bed. 

'I can't take many more of these shocks.' He thought. 'First he says sorry, then my name, and then please.' He hugged himself, remembering when he had last felt those stirrings in his stomach. It had been a crush, but it still hurt when the guy left him without a word. Nothing had happened between them, but they had still had a connection. 'Hang in there, Duo. He might just care enough not to kill you.' He laughed at that, then leapt up and ran out of the room when he heard a loud shriek. He almost ran into Quatre, who was standing next to Heero. 

"What's happening?" he asked them. Quatre blushed furiously, while Heero turned and walked away. 

"Well, um, Trowa and Wufei made up, and, they're-" Another loud yell cut him off, this time Trowa's. Duo's eyes widened, reading the meaning behind the voice. 

"Oh my God, you mean they're..." he left the sentence hanging, implication clear. Quatre nodded, and Duo felt his face flush. He turned and slowly walked away, not trusting his tongue to talk for his dazed brain. He knew Wufei and Trowa were friends, but he had never suspected...well, that! He had to admit that it didn't bother him that much, being gay himself and all, he just didn't- His thoughts were abruptly cut off as he ran into something, something very hard. He rebounded and opened his eyes, rubbing his sore nose and forehead. 

"Well, geeze Heero! You could've moved y'know!" Heero didn't give any indication of regret, and just flicked a glance over Duo's shoulder before looking him in the eye. 

"What happened?" Duo froze. What was he supposed to say? Heero knew, surely. He fidgeted. 

"Uh, well, um, you know, they're..." He suddenly pointed at the ceiling in a dramatic pose. "They're talking, that's what they're doing, talking." Then he turned and ran for dear life, missing the grin that stole across Heero's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(*): Perverts. *Smirk * 

Well, um, I tried. *Looks at Duo, who is on floor * 

Heero: I think you've killed him. 

Nah, he'll live. *All turn as Wufei enters room, sword in hand * 

Wufei: Onna, you and I will have words. 

This onna values life a whole lot more than that. You _know _you like it, especially that part where you made up with Trowa. *Smirks as Wufei blushes guiltily * 

Duo: 0.o I'm gonna die! 

You are? *Looks at list * I don't have you down for death, Shinigami. 

Duo: Yes you do! You stuck me in a relationship with Heero! 

Heero: He _does_ have a point. 

Both Duo and Singe: You keep out of this! 

Heero: .......Hn. 

Okay, this chapter was more or less in Heero and Duo POV, so I'm sorry if it was a bit less action than you like. I tried, I swear I did! If you think it sucks and wish to blast me, then tell me. I promise I won't blow up. 


	3. (3) Chapter Three.

Warnings: Some violence. Not very graphic, yet. Some blood later on, a lot more in coming chaps. Some coarse language, in English. Maybe more. 

Disclaimer: *Falls out of chair laughing * gasp Okay, I'm fine now. I don't own it. 

Rating: PG-13. Soon to go up, even if I do say so myself.

Pairings: K, if you don't know by now, ......then I'm very, very sorry. 

Author's notes: *Snicker * I am sooo bad. ....Sorry. 

If One Goes, then Two Follows.

Duo sat back from the side of his Gundam. Even though he was only to its hip on the electrically powered platform, he still was up about one story from the floor. Shinigami sighed, toying with his tools. He wondered when Heero would track him down. It was obvious that the older boy wanted to talk to him, the way he kept glancing at him during dinner last night. He wondered if it had anything to do with the abrupt way Duo had left him in the hall the other night. Oh well, it wasn't as if Heero was afraid to get near him. Heero wasn't afraid of anything; wasn't afraid of doing anything. Heero was the perfect soldier; unreachable, untouchable, unshakeable, unstoppable, irresistible... He started violently as a hand closed on his shoulder, and dropped the scraper. It bounced on another platform right below him, and then landed with a clang on the floor so far below. He whirled, and barely missed hitting Heero in the stomach with his fist.  

"Just push me off next time, why don't you?" he hissed. He hated it when people caught him unaware. The fact that Heero had caught him off guard was inexcusable. Heero looked slightly taken aback. 

"What? How do you mean?" Duo rolled his eyes. 

"This platform has no railings. If I had been that wrench, I would be flatter than yesterday's soda." 'Not to mention the fact that you look gorgeous enough to make me fall over,' he thought, glancing surreptitiously at Heero's tightly clothed form. 

"I wouldn't have let you fall off." He assured the DeathScythe Pilot. He had actually come to help him. He had been working on his own Gundam, Wing-0, when he had looked up, and seen Duo musing over his Gundam's injured hip. Duo rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, right." 

"....What were you doing?" Duo blinked, and then smiled. 

"Uh, I was working on the hip joint here." He said, pointing at the section. "The bastards messed up the paint job, and I need to fix it now." Heero nodded. 

"I can help. It usually takes two for something like that." Duo's mouth went dry. Heero wanted to help him fix his Gundam? This was the perfect opportunity to talk to the silent Pilot, if he could find something to talk about. 

"Um, okay. Grab a wrench and help me take this panel off." Heero complied, and soon they were deep into the subject of their next mission, what had gone wrong with the last one, and what was going on between Wufei and Trowa, though Duo was leading most of the questions. 

"So what base are we attacking next?" Duo asked, sweat lightly coating his brow as he painstakingly cut some wires. The damage from the fires had gone deeper than he had originally observed, and they had been working for at least two hours now. 

"That would be the second Trio, third building next to the sea in New York." He replied in a stoic voice. 

"New York hunh? Well, it's my type of place. What kind of perimeter defenses do they have? And exactly what do we need to do?" 

"Perimeter defense is simply an electric fence, five-thousand volts, with one foot of spiked metal around the base. Orders say that we destroy the entire base. Not one person escapes alive. We also need to get the information contained in their database of a certain prototype. The reaction mass* of the new model of spaceship is so controlled as to increase their speed and efficiency. I think it's called the O-7" Duo nodded. 

"So we kill all and steal some info. from their computers. Not a bad mission. How's Quatre doing? I heard he had to hide out in the mountains for a while during the last mission, and he didn't talk to me about it last night." 

"He's fine; just a little jittery. You know how he gets in the wilderness." Duo laughed, stalling from his work long enough to steady his shaking hands. After all, Heero was a little close right now. 

"Oh yeah. Poor Quatre's nerves go all haywire when he can't see for long distances. Must be living in the desert for so long. I mean, you _can_ see for a long ways in any direction, if you stand on one of the dunes. I wonder what a camel looks like. I've never ridden one but it sounds like it would be a wild ride, kind of like taming a horse. What do you think?" He asked, looking up at Heero. The Pilot of Wing-0 was looking at him with steady eyes, a mixture of amusement and irritation burning in the blue depths.  

"...Hn." Duo gulped nervously. 

"Uh, Heero?" It was too much. The Shinigami was so 'cute' when he rambled, and yet so irritating at the same time. Right now, though, his nervous features combined with the upturned angle of his head and parted mouth made him shiver. He knew what he wanted, and it was the problem of getting Duo to understand his feelings, when the DeathScythe Pilot thought he did not have any. In one decisive movement, Heero had Duo pinned up against the wall of his Gundam's side, the tools clattering to the floor, forgotten. Duo's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars, and he looked a little scared, if breathless. "Heero, what the hell are you doing?" he squeaked, trying to free his hands from where Heero held them, pinned above his head. He froze, however, when the Pilot's mouth hovered a few inches away from his. 

"Showing you..." Duo shivered, and velvety lips brushed over his, warm and smooth. "My Shinigami. I am showing you what it means to have...a yearning." His violet eyes closed, and he arched back slightly as Heero's free hand stroked down his side, the gentle caresses like wisps of breath through his clothes. 

"You...you want me?" he asked incredulously, which would have come out better if his voice wasn't reduced to a ragged, husky breath. Heero grunted against his neck, and Duo took that as an affirmative. "Oh Heero," he whispered, tears rolling unchecked down his cheeks. Unfortunately, they made him pull back and stop his delicate ministrations. 

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Duo shook his head and pushed up against him, eliciting a gasp of surprise as the Pilot's hardness touched his thigh. 

"Quite the opposite, actually." Heero chuckled and bent down to kiss him again, this time a real kiss. He ran his tongue over Duo's upper lip, requesting entrance. It was swiftly granted, the lips parting and Duo's sweet essence enfolding his mouth and tongue. He tasted of peaches. Yes, they were his favorite food to eat, after all. He slowly explored Duo's mouth, his senses growing heady and light from such an experience. For some reason, it was getting quite warm in the room. It was then that Wufei walked in, carrying his sword in an easy manor. Heero was off of Duo and three steps away before Duo could blink, but he couldn't stop a disappointed sound from escaping his taught throat. Wufei waved to them, and then headed over to start repair work on his Gundam. His last mission, a few days ago, had left him without protective panels for one-fourth of his Gundam Nataku's leg. Duo glared at the unoffending Pilot's back, and jumped as Heero passed him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. 

"We'll have to continue this later, my Shinigami. Don't go making yourself scarce." Duo could barely manage a nod, and was rewarded with a smoldering look as Heero climbed down the ladder to the ground. His roving eyes watched Heero's backside as he left, and then turned to his Gundam. 

"Not one word, DeathScythe. Not. One. Word." The unresponsive Gundam simply looked at him with green eyes, seemingly amused. Duo glared at it, and then shimmied down the ladder. "Well if that's how you're going to be, then your paint job can wait." He sped out the doors and into the house, passed a blurred Trowa and into the kitchen, where Quatre was cooking something that looked suspiciously like pasta. 

"Spaghetti?" He asked hopefully, looking over his blond friend's shoulder. Quatre laughed, pushing him towards the table. 

"Of course. What else would I fix for your birthday?" Duo started, his eyes going wide. 

"It's my birthday?" Quatre nodded, refraining from rolling his eyes. Duo could be so scatterbrained. "Wow cool. Hey, I wonder what I should do. Maybe we can all go to the water park, or even a skating rink!" Quatre stared at him. "What?" 

"Duo, none of us knows how to skate." He explained. Duo mulled over this as Quatre checked on the pasta noodles. 

"Well that just makes it that much more fun." He declared. "Maybe I'll even bring the video camera; you know, get all this on tape for future reference." Quatre smiled. 

"You mean blackmail." Duo looked positively hurt. 

"No, nothing like that. Well, maybe something like that, but not entirely. Hey, my intentions were good in the beginning. I was thinking of something like a family video." Quatre's eyes lit up, and Duo chuckled inwardly. His friend was such a one for family. "You know, we could pull it out when we want a good laugh. Although I'd have to hide it from Heero." The thought of the older Pilot caused him to blush, memories of what had just _nearly_ happened producing the faint heat in his cheeks. Quatre, thank God, did not notice. 

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Duo. I could get Trowa and Wufei to go, and you could persuade Heero." Duo paled. 

"You know, maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean, you can't actually teach a corpse how to skate." Quatre gave him an amused glance as the others walked in for dinner. 

"Who said anyone would be teaching anyone? I'll remind you again; none of us knows how to skate. It's going to be a trial and error process, which will most likely end up with some pretty hard falls." Trowa and Wufei looked back and forth between the exchange curiously, while Heero just sat down and stared at the table. Wufei finally spoke up. 

"What's all this about a trial and error?" he asked, his coal black eyes darting from face to face. Quatre looked at Duo, smiling a bit as the younger Pilot started fidgeting. He always did when he was at the center of hard stares. 

"Uh, we're all going skating." All hell broke loose, and everything went silent, simultaneously. Trowa lifted an eyebrow, and Heero glared at Duo. "What? It's a good idea. We could all use a break, if only for a few hours." Wufei cut in. 

"I do not need to embarrass myself in public. I'm not going." Duo looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, come on. Please? I promise I'll go first." He said, raising one hand as if he had been in the scouts. Heero looked decidedly unwell when he nudged him from under the table, but sighed and raised his hand. 

"I'll go too." They all, except Duo and Wufei, stared at him in shock, and he could feel his cheeks burning. Trowa cleared his throat and raised his hand also. Wufei followed suit after a bit, although he did not look happy about it. Quatre smiled and clapped his hands. 

"That's everyone. Now, what would you all like on your spaghetti?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(*): The stuff you throw out the back end to make it go. You know, kind of like engine exhaust, only more complicated. I don't really know all _that _much about it, but I read it somewhere. 

All right! Another chapter bites the dust! *Pats self on back in congratulatory way * 

Heero: Hmph. No need to break your arm. 

Shut up. I worked for hours on this one. And you should be grateful. *All stop as Duo walks in * 

Duo: Skate? Skate?! _Me_?! Oh noooooooo!!! 

What the fuck is wrong with you? 

Duo: I can't skate at all! I'll fall on my ass! I'll run into everyone! I'll flip over the goddamned wall! 

Oh. 

Duo: What? 

Huh? 

Duo: Say again? 

What? 

Duo: What you just said. 

What did I say? 

Duo: Huh? 

What? 

Heero: AAAAARRRGH!!! 

Wufei: *Snicker * 

Please, please, please review. I don't care what you say, so long as you say it! Cuss me out if you want to. I might learn some new and interesting ones. I have no fear of flames. *Smile * Let me say this a bit clearer. Comments of any kind are welcomed, and I try to let you guys know when I update. 


	4. (4) Chapter Four.

Warnings: Some violence. Not very graphic, yet. Some blood later on, a lot more in coming chaps. Some coarse language, in English. Maybe more. 

Disclaimer: Oh my.... You've got to be kidding. Why are you putting me through this torture? Okay, all right I'll say it. I don't own it. Nope. Not me. Haven't got a clue how they have that much patience. 

Rating: PG-13. Soon to go up. 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x5, 4x? Now, whom should I stick Quatre with? Hmn, maybe Zechs? Nah, maybe Treize... Ahahahahah! 

Author's notes: Man, I am having trouble getting this story to cooperate. You guys are all probably saying the same thing I am: What the f*** happened to chapter two? When I find it and make it work, then I'll let you know, but most likely not before, K? Oh, and special, special thanks to my lovely reviewers! 

Spazmastic- I posted as fast as possible, and I hope it's fast enough, 'cause that's all my little over-drive brain can take! Thanks for reviewing!  

Shinigami's Voice- Thank you for coming back and reviewing again! I know this is a little short, but I hope you like it anyway! Thanks for the encouragement! 

Lilly- Hey thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. Good luck with your weighting! ^.^

If One Goes, then Two Must Follow. 

The skating rink, a place named Whirling Nights*, was dark and hectic. The people who were there were mostly teenagers, to the disgruntlement of one of the Pilots forced to go...

'This was against my better judgment. Just look at this place! The people who attend this establishment must be out of their minds. It's dark, smells like popcorn, the floor is slippery, and it's filled with teenaged monstrosities on wheels. Why, if it weren't for the glow of that whirling ball up there I wouldn't be able to see a damn thing. Doesn't look all that reliable, either. Great. Wait a minute, where did Duo go?' Heero whirled around in mid-stride, causing the flow of kids to separate and go around him. The braided Pilot had been beside him less than two seconds ago, and now he'd vanished. Heero went over to a bench and stepped up on it, peering over the heads of the skaters around him to try and locate his errant little love. 'There he is.' His Shinigami was over at the counter, purchasing skates for them. And Quatre was his accomplice. Heero climbed off the bench and fought his way through the crowd and to the counter, fully intending to give Duo the third degree and make him promise to stay within sight at all times while in this madhouse. Duo stopped him with one grin, and he melted. 

"So, Heero, what do you think? Pretty rad., eh?" Heero glared at him, though the glare was more baleful than murderous. 

"This place is-" His reply was cut off as a pair of used skates was thrust into his arms. He studied them suspiciously. Duo rolled his eyes. 

"What are you doing, looking for hidden bombs?" Heero decided to play the game, and nodded sagely, knowing how to get underneath Duo's skin. 

"Explosives can be hidden almost anywhere, on almost any carrier, especially one capable of motion." He watched Duo's eyes glaze over and chuckled as the Pilot shoved him over to a table to put on the skates. Trowa and Wufei already had theirs on, and were standing a bit awkwardly on the blue-carpeted floor. Quatre had persuaded Wufei to leave his precious sword behind, and now the Chinese was on edge and tense, and he let everyone know it. 

"How am I supposed to stop an attack with the ground threatening to move out from under me at any given moment?" He scowled at Duo, and then bent to help Trowa up as the Pilot fell down for the third time. They hadn't even gotten out onto the floor yet and already they were falling. Not a good start. "I am not going out there till we get these things figured out!" he announced firmly. Duo shrugged and smiled. 

"Okay. There's the beginner's section. You can work out the kinks in there, if you want to." He pointed to a corner of the room where a much smaller skater rink was set up. The walls were lower, and also painted with grass, butterflies, and cute little round ladybugs. About seven six-year-olds were hesitantly practicing, and falling down every third or forth stride. They actually stared at it for a full two minutes before they all made a mad dash for the real rink in the center of the building. Duo sighed and followed at a much slower pace, wanting to figure out the strides before reaching the floor. He reached the wall surrounding the floor and watched as his fellow 'skaters' all fell down in various positions of embarrassment. 'Okay, maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea.' He thought as Heero got up, throwing a death glare at some kids who had stopped to laugh at the admittedly hilarious scene. Duo stepped out onto the floor and helped all his friends to their feet, showing them how the skates' momentum kept you from falling backwards or forwards, as long as you stayed upright. A short amount of time later, along with a great deal of coaxing, all the Gundam Pilots were out on the floor, skating with a surprising amount of skill. Hey, when you grew up learning how to Pilot a Gundam, skating was a cinch, once you got the hang of the ground tending to want to split at a second's notice. Heero had to admit that it was exhilarating, but they all kept getting reprimanded by the floor guards for un-called for speeds. They all, the floor guards anyway, unanimously agreed that seventy was definitely breaking the limit, and so they stayed at a level of speed barely acceptable, and zoomed in and out of the crowd. Heero lost track of Duo at some point during the beginning of the second hour of skating, and went looking for him, slowing down so that the people he went by were not a blur. He chose that moment to look up, and blinked when he saw a long, honey-colored braid attached to a very familiar lithe body flying down from the DJ's booth. The song currently in play stopped, and an announcement was made. The DJ's voice was heard loud and clear, a little too loud and clear, over the microphone. 

"Okay guys, we've had a special request from a birthday boy to hear 'Blessed' by Christina Aguilera. So here it is." There was some muffled clicking and thuds, and then a song that was blessedly slow came on, and Duo ghosted out of the crowd to skate by him. He grinned impishly at him, his eyes sparkling. Heero gave him a little smile of encouragement, and Duo inched closer, to take his hand and skate at his pace. They turned in a broad circle, and Heero leaned in close to whisper to Duo. 

"My little Shinigami..." Duo shivered and leaned in a little closer, causing Heero's lips to brush against his ear. Then he gave a little squeak of surprise as he suddenly found himself skating backwards in front of Wing-O's Pilot. 

"Uh, Heero," he said a bit unsteadily, his body stiffening even though Heero held his arms. He was busy kissing Duo's neck, and only grunted in response. "Um, you see, I can't skate very well when I'm going forward, and now I'm going backward and I think it's just all too soon and-" He stopped as Heero jerked his head up to meet his eyes. 

"You think it's too soon?" he asked, his eyes revealing a hurt expression before becoming hard again. Duo realized the meaning that Heero had taken and shook his head violently. 

"No, you baka! Not for us! For skating backward!" He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Heero, you take everything the wrong way. I mean you shouldn't automatically think everyone's conspiring to make you miserable. You just need to-" Again, for the hundredth time, it seemed, Heero shut him up. Only this time it was with his mouth. Duo was seeing stars when Heero finally pulled away. He didn't even notice how effortlessly they were moving. 

"Why not? They are." Duo looked at him acidly. 

"Well, you're just full to slopping over with optimism aren't you?" he asked sarcastically. Heero laughed and gripped him tighter when Duo lurched suddenly. He threw his arms around Heero for dear life. 

"I won't let you fall. Or at least if you do fall, you can fall on me." Duo didn't even have the luxury of rolling his eyes at the older Pilot. 

"Thanks awfully." 

"Don't mention it." 

They stayed that way throughout the whole song, and Duo thought that he might even make it without falling down, but, as luck would have it, he did. His skate caught on something hard on the polished wood floor, and he fell. The thing was, he didn't fall on something as hard as a floor should be, and he opened his eyes. He was sitting square in Heero's lap, the older Pilot's look that of someone who had just been fallen on, that of irritation, surprise, and an ironic twist of the lips. Duo stifled a laugh and toyed with the notion of just remaining where he was. After all, it was _so_ convenient. Unfortunately, the floor guard insisted that they get up and resume skating, or they would have to leave the floor. Trowa and Wufei had both been skating as a couple as well, and had fallen prey to similar instances. Duo wondered if his face was actually flushed as much as he thought it felt. Luckily he was able to tuck it into the crook of his love's neck as they skated to a slow song. 

'Duo-man, you've got it bad. Good thing he seems to have the same problem,' he thought, sneaking a glance up at Heero's profile. Heero's eyes were narrowed to long slits of blue fire in the dark, watching the other skaters and steering them safely between couples. They were wearing speed skates, which made it very difficult for their wheels to become tangled. Heero's arms were wrapped protectively around his shoulders and back, enfolding him completely, while Duo contentedly hugged his waist. 'This isn't lust,' he thought seriously. 'My body is totally calm. I'm comfortably warm. I don't seem to be taking any obvious notice in my surroundings. I'm completely aware of Heero's every movement and breath. I'm ridiculously happy. Yep. I must be in love. Damn, it feels good.' He gently massaged the small of Heero's back, and was rewarded with his low purr of approval. 

"You sound like a cat." He murmured drowsily. Heero looked down at him for a second, and then grunted, replacing his chin to its perfect place in Duo's soft hair. He yelped, however, when he felt a light pinch on his bottom. He glared down at Duo, who was giggling hysterically at the look on his face. 

"Okay I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Tearjerker wide eyes * I know it's short, but I just couldn't think of a good ending for the skating rink scene! I really did try to, but it just wouldn't happen! 

Heero: Damn onna. 

All right. _What_ did I do _now_?! 

Heero: NO ONE PINCHES MY ASS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! 

Not even me? 

Heero: .............*Sigh * Why me? 

*Duo walks in * 

Duo: What's all the screaming about in here? 

About you, actually. 

Heero: You're in for it, baka. 

Duo: What did _I_ do?! 

Heero: You pinched me! 

*Duo pales, and whirls on Singe * 

Duo: I did _what_?! 

You heard him. Oh, and you might do something a little, well, decidedly naughty later on. 

*Duo runs as Heero advances on him, but turns to writer before disappearing down the hall and winks, closing the door * 

*Smirk * You gotta love 'em. 

Yeah, I know there's something wrong with my story, especially chapter two, but I can't get it to work. Anyone got any useful suggestions? I'm thinking of wiping out the entire thing and reposting them, just to see if it'll work... And if I don't get some more reviews I might take this thing off and trash it. I need inspiration! That won't come till later though... 


	5. (5) Chapter five.

Warnings: Hah, if you've made it this far, then there are none! You've already been warned... Yeah...

Disclaimer: They're. Not. Mine. *Watches impassively as lawyers sullenly leave the room * 

Rating: PG-13. Don't you guys just hate me? *Smirk * 

Pairings: Don't get me started. 

Author's notes: I know. It's bad enough I haven't updated till now, and now I go and do something like this. I'm SORRY!! I'm actually at a writer's block for my other fic, To Love a Perfect Soldier. Yeah, no one's gonna figure that one out. *Snicker * Maybe I'll be in the mood after I finish this chapter? Nah, too obvious. And I can't afford to be obvious. Thanks to all the reviewers that stuck with me though: 

Forever 1x2: Oxygen? Wow. Well, I can give you that, but I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chap? 

Spazmastic: lol! Okay, okay, I'll leave it! As for chapter two, well, I thought it had been erased, when it really hadn't. Something wrong with the upload, maybe. *Shrugs * Thanks for the suggestion; it did help a lot! I got the most hilarious picture in my head after that one. lol!

RavenBeauty29: lol! Wow, thanks for that long review! You remind me of me and Singe! lol again. Okay, here's the next chapie, and I think you'll like this one, 'cause I tried to make it funny. And thanks for all your understanding and reading of my other works, that was great!  

Bitch: lol! gasp! I just can't say enough as to your support for this author, and your hilarious e-mails. Okay, meant that in a good way. Thanks for your sense of humor and buddy's Nathan and Bill. *dodges lamps and flying debris * Shutting up. 

Part of the reason this took so long was because fanfiction was having some trouble with the site, and one could not search or log on till June 21st. .' Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! 

If One Goes, then Two Follows.

"DUO!!!" Duo looked up to find the source of the angry voice. 

"Aw, quit screaming Wufei." Wufei was standing in the hallway of their Base, close to the main room on the first floor. He tapped his foot impatiently as Duo slowly closed the door and stepped inside, standing not far away from the group of very tired teen Pilots. The night had been hectic, romantic, and just plain exhausting. Wufei and Heero, of course, did not show any signs of their weariness, except for a slight limp that marred both of their graceful walks. Trowa's shoulders were slouched slightly, and his eyes were half-lidded. Quatre looked about ready to fall on the floor and go to sleep. Duo looked up at the owl clock that Quatre had purchased only a month before for Trowa's birthday, and raised a chestnut eyebrow in disbelief. Six a.m. in the morning. 

"MAXWELL!!!!" Duo flinched and grinned at Wufei. 

"Yeah?" It was obvious the Chinese warrior was pissed. At what, though, Duo couldn't tell. 

"Maxwell," he began in a more tempered tone. "We are all tired and wish to get some rest. Now, if you would just unlock the security codes to the rooms, we will be able to get to our beds." Duo stared at him, taking a moment for his sleep-wanting brain to analyze the information being transferred from his ears to his mind. Then he blinked, finally comprehending the foreign sounding gibberish. 

"Oh, right." He moved over to the left wall by the couch and climbed onto it, reaching up for the control box under the picture of a Chinese garden. He flipped open the lid and punched in various codes that he had devised himself. Heero looked over his shoulder, and lifted an eyebrow after he was done. 

"Spaghetti?" Duo looked at him defensively. 

"Yeah, so?" Heero's other brow lifted, and Duo sighed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, come on. I mean, who would be dumb enough to actually try something like that?" Wufei opened his mouth, his eyes flashing, but Trowa clamped a hand over it, shaking his head and pushing him towards the stairs. Wufei huffed, but did as indicated, alternating between supporting Trowa and looking back at them in mild irritation. Duo laughed as they turned the corner. "Fei never changes." Heero didn't say anything, just stared at him, his eyes curiously narrowed with a certain glint in them that he thought he recognized. He looked away as Quatre sighed and started up the stairs. 

"Don't you two stay up too late tonight." He said, winking. Duo's jaw practically hit the ground, and Heero smirked and nodded, and grabbed Duo before the younger Pilot could dash after Quatre and pound him. How had Quatre found out?! And just why the hell was he so embarrassed about it? It wasn't like no one else knew he was gay. He'd made that abundantly clear, after all. Wait a minute. What was Heero doing? 

"Relax." Heero commanded as Duo tensed. He put one arm around his shoulders, and swept the other under Duo's knees, lifting him easily. "I'll carry you up." All Duo could do was make an indignant sound and then fall against the frame of steel as Heero carried him up the stairs and to his room. Once there, he set Duo gently onto his bed, and then stopped at the door, turning slowly to regard the younger Pilot. 

"Duo. Do you know what love is?" Duo gave him a weird look, and lay back, lacing his fingers behind his head. 

"With all the training they put us through, do you really think our bodies would know anything about lust?" He couldn't see Heero from his current position, but he thought he heard him smile. 

"Is that a yes?" Duo grinned. 

"Yes, Heero. It's a yes." Heero nodded and shut the door. 

/ Then Next Morning Dawns/  (A/N: Hey, have any of you actually spent all night at a skating rink, and actually skated the whole time? It can be damn near fatal!)

Duo opened his sleepy, violet eyes as the sun's first rays shot into his room, filling the messy atmosphere with warm promise. He sat up and looked out the window, his eyes widening as he saw the tiny, exquisitely formed flakes of ice floating serenely through the air like it was nobody's business. The glass of the window was not left untouched, for lacy designs of powdered ice shot across the clear surface, creating the illusion of crystal. Duo happily got dressed, nearly falling over in his haste to pull on his pants, and dashed out the door and barreled down the hall to his friends' bedrooms. 

Heero lay calmly in his bed, staring at his window at the first flakes of winter. 'Hn. You'd think Duo would have been banging on our doors by n-' A loud banging on his door slammed Heero back to reality. He managed to catch himself before he fell off his bed. 

"Heero! Get up! It's snowing!" 'I'm gonna kill him,' Heero thought irritably as he jerked open his door. Duo practically tackled him, throwing his arms around Heero's neck and giving him a rough kiss on the lips. Heero stiffened and stared at Duo in shock as the supposed Pilot stepped back and grinned from ear to ear. 

"Duo, what are you doing?" He managed to choke out. Duo ignored the question completely. 

"God, how can you guys sleep during a morning like this?!" Heero looked up and down the hallway, wondering what the hell the little noisemaker was talking about. 

"A morning like what?" He asked when he didn't notice any guns or strange people in OZ uniforms. Duo rolled his eyes and pointed at the window. Heero didn't turn to look, but rubbed his temples instead, trying to get the image of running his tongue over Duo's bare chest out of his mind. The child-like teen didn't know what he could do to him, dressed in an open shirt and jeans. 

"A morning like what?! It's the first day of snow! You guys are sleeping away the morning while all that powdery goodness just sits there!" With that said, Duo raced down the hallway, calling over his shoulder as he careened around a corner towards Quatre's bedroom. "Hurry up and get dressed and I'll meet you outside!" Heero stood there for a few minutes, running the conversation through his head, especially the kiss, and then grunted and shut his door. 

Quatre gave a shout from inside his bedroom as Duo's fist connected with the door. 

"Quatre wake up! It's snowing!" The door opened and a sleep tousled Quatre peeked out at him, his white-gold hair going in all directions and his blue pajamas wrinkled. He yawned, his eyes half-lidded, and looked up at him questioningly. 

"Duo? What's wrong?" Duo rolled his eyes and brushed past Quatre to root through his closet, throwing his clothes at him while he talked. If he was going to get his friends outside sometime today he was going to have to take some matters into his own hands. 

"Here, put these on." He said, tossing the blond a pair of jeans, a long-sleeved button up shirt, and a green sweater*. "You can dress into your winter gear downstairs. Meet us outside." He dashed out the door and continued his mission. Quatre stared after him, and then shook his head and closed the door to dress. Something told him that no one was going to hear the end of it till they got their asses outside. 

Totally unaware of the events going on in the rest of the large house, Wufei and Trowa dozed in each other's arms, between being awake and sleeping. Wufei was not partial to 'cuddling' or sleeping with anybody, but Trowa had insisted that he stay the night in his room after he'd helped the green-eyed Pilot to his bed. And in truth, Wufei couldn't deny the other teen anything he asked of him. As a result, he was lying in Trowa's bed, curled up in his arms, listening to his quiet breathing, and, of all things, liking it. He was just about to nudge his partner awake, when a loud bang caused them both to topple out of the bed and hit the floor. 

"Trowa! Get up quick!" Trowa glanced at Wufei, who rolled his eyes and growled, and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. In front of him was a very happy Duo, practically dancing on both feet as he grinned. "It's snowing!" He announced. Both Pilots stared at him as if he'd just said the sky was blue. Duo wilted. "Oh, come _on_ you two! You wouldn't know fun if it ran up and bit you on the ass!" Wufei merely got up and tossed the sheet back on the bed before rummaging through Trowa's closet to find something adequate to wear, and that was his size. He was rather small compared to Trowa, after all. Meanwhile, Trowa was trying to talk to the excited Duo. 

"So it's snowing. What do you want me to do about it?" He asked quietly. Duo stopped dead, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Wufei stifled a chuckle. It seemed that he'd found someone else besides Heero who could shut Duo up with one sentence. 

"What do you mean what do I want you to do about it? I want you to go outside and enjoy it. Everyone loves snow, especially fresh powder! We could all probably get in some great snow boarding on the hill out back!" Then he addressed Wufei for the first time. "Oh, hey Wufei. What are you doing here?" Wufei slowly turned and glanced at Trowa before giving the American a wink. Trowa actually managed to keep a straight face as Duo blushed furiously. "Oh. Well, I guess that would explain it. Anyway, uh, I told everyone else to meet me outside, so, I guess I'll see you out there." He shot back down the hallway, and Wufei smiled at Trowa before holding up a shirt. 

"Red or blue?" He asked the taller Pilot. Trowa looked at both, and then took the red shirt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(*): Wouldn't want our little Quatre to catch cold, now, would we? 

*wipes forehead * You have no idea how long it took me to write that. 

Wufei: And since when do you know what Trowa wears? 

Huh? 

Wufei: You heard me onna. Trowa does not wear red! 

Whoa, gettin' all defensive there, Fei. 

Wufei: *growls and pulls out sword * 

Trowa: *walks in and pauses at tense atmosphere * Did I come at a bad time? 

Um, no. Wufei was just about to cut me in half for attempting to dress you. 

Trowa: *blinks and glances at blushing Wufei * Dragon? 

Wufei: Um, I just remembered something. *dashes away * 

Yeah, well, that's the fifth chapter. Think it sucks? Or does it do you a good whirl? Either way let me know. The winter morning scene was actually a true one staring my friends and I when they stayed the night at my place two years ago, with slightly different results. I almost killed Chase when he threw me outside while still in my pj's. Damn that boy was askin' for it major.    


End file.
